


Tourniquet- Levi Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sits out in the rain, thinking of his old squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourniquet- Levi Drabble

“Are you just going to sit out here in the rain again?” Eren asked Levi. “Go away brat, I’m not keen on hearing you whine right now.” Levi shot his underling a look that warned him to leave now or spend the next hour growing back every limb. Eren left Levi alone with his thoughts and the deluge. With the newfound quiet, he could hear his new squad squabbling the way they always do after dinner. Their voice were younger than his old squad’s, but he remembered them all the same. He could hear Petra and Olou fighting over every stupid detail of a mission. He should probably go back in and make them stop wasting time. Levi got up to finish the fight within his skilled squad, but when he looked into the window of the home, he remembered they are lost to the wilderness.


End file.
